Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a flat top guitar. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved bracing structure for a guitar top.
Description of the Related Art
The bodies of instruments such as flat top guitars commonly utilize a round or oval shaped sound hole in the guitar top, beneath the strings, in front of the bridge, or point of attachment for the strings. This opening creates a structurally weak spot allowing string tension to create physical distortions in the body of the guitar, potentially rendering the guitar non-functional. Structural members, such as braces, are required to counteract this deformation. As well as counteracting deformation from string tension, the structural members are required to conduct and distribute vibration from the strings to assist in even vibration of the resonant chamber, or body, of the guitar.
Instruments with strings attached to the center of the vibrating diaphragm in the manner of conventional flat top guitars, are inefficient amplifiers of string energy. Much of the inertia imparted by the musician into the vibrating string is dissipated and lost through the supporting members of an instrument, rather than being amplified by the body of the instrument. This lost energy reduces the potential volume, sustain, and responsiveness in a string instrument.
The action of vibrating strings is governed largely by the structure the strings are anchored to and tensioned across. The more rigid the structure is made, the more the structure is resistant to vibrating. A structure resistant to vibrating will absorb little of the string's energy allowing the string to continue vibrating for an extended length of time. This characteristic of a rigid supporting structure and corresponding longer sustaining string vibration is manifested in a long sustaining musical tone of the instrument; this quality is a benefit to the musician performing on such an instrument.
The disadvantage of a rigid supporting structure is the imparted limitation on vibration directly impacts the ability of the structure to resonate and convert the vibration of the strings into audible volume. Volume is measured in amplitude of vibration. Great volume is necessary for a musical instrument to amplify the vibration of the strings. The more flexible the supporting structure of the instrument is, the higher the amplitude or potential volume of the produced musical tones.
There exists between the two considerations of the structure supporting the strings a direct opposition. Namely, opposition between the rigidity needed for long sustaining vibration and flexibility needed to produce audible volume in the form of vibrational amplitude. Conventionally, instruments are constructed in a manner which attempts to balance rigidity and flexibility to result in a musical instrument possessing both sustain and volume.
Typical guitars and similar instruments often employ a series of structural supports on the underside of the top or face of the instrument, commonly with two main supporting braces arrayed in an intersecting arrangement resembling the letter X. The X is oriented with the intersection of the braces centrally located on the underside of the face of the instrument, typically in front of the attachment point of the strings. These instruments will commonly utilize additional asymmetrical bracing in the area near and behind the attachment point of the strings to further stabilize the top of the instrument to prevent distortion from the tension imparted by the strings. This method is a compromise between the rigidity of the instrument's top and its flexibility and ability to vibrate. Another method of support commonly utilized in guitars possessing low tension nylon or gut strings utilizes multiple supporting bars with their origin near the sound hole of the instrument, parallel to the strings, or spayed out into the wider portions of the guitar's body.